


Dying Is Such A Drag

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm the girl you'd die for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Is Such A Drag

Pat Tina may have been young and different than most people and yet as he pulled his binder down firmly, flattening his breasts once and for all, he smiled at himself in the mirror.The challenge of growing up as a girl who also loved being a drag prince had been one he had always known would be a challenge and yet, as he stood in the mirror doing up his shirt and pulling his black trousers straight, he knew he could cope. He had been drawn to watch RuPaul's Drag Race since the first season and, much as he liked the Queens on every season, he had fallen for Sharon Needles more than everyone. 

Sharon had always been different, a spooky boy who loved being a drag Queen, where Pat flattened his natural breasts to become the Drag Prince he loved to be, Sharon used a breastplate sewn onto a leotard to become a little more feminine. Sharon was the person Pat was going to see. The way that people surrounded Sharon and challenged her was something that Pat had noticed before, most people were accepting but those who weren't were dangerous. This time when they came to box Sharon in, Pat was there first. Pat had stepped in the way, blocking the downward swing of the knife. 

The next that Pat knew he was waking in hospital, Sharon sat at his bedside. 

"So... when you said I'm the girl you'd die for..."

"I meant every word."


End file.
